Magnetic Persona
by KoreaFan
Summary: The story of girl who meets a boy who wants nothing to do with her, but after the two become friends, different people from different places appear and cause all sorts of problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

People are always comparing different things: grades, sports results, clothes etc. My parents are always comparing me to my sister. It's true that my sister is a lot better than me at everything and you would think that would bother me but it doesn't. I actually admire my sister, she's very athletic; she goes on jogs every morning, she's also very smart: she studies all the time and hates to get bad grades. She may be my younger sister by a few minutes but I still admire her very much. My name's Sang-Mi and hers is He-Ran, we're fraternal twins we look nothing alike. Oh! Here comes sis now!

Me: Hey sis! You done your morning jog?

Sis: Yup! I just need to change and we can go to school. Hey, you know this year now that were starting high school, can you try making some of your own friends?

Me: Um… I'll try!

Sis: Great!

While we we're walking to school my sister and I had a conversation.

Sis: Sang-Mi, I know I'm stressing it a little but make sure to make at least one friend in your class, 'cause you can't stay with me for the rest of your life.

Me: I know I'm gonna try.

Sis: One more thing, try not to trip all over yourself.

Me: Yeah, I'll tr- Ouah!

The next thing I knew I had trip and fallen down.

Sis: *Sigh*

When we arrived at school we checked out the class lists. I wanted to make sure I was in class with someone I knew.

Sis: Hey, what class are you in?

Me: 2-D.

Sis: Check to see if a person called "Dong-Gul" is in your class.

I checked for the name.

Me: Dong-Gul…Dong-Gul… ah! Yeah! There **is **a Dong-Gul in my class. Why?

Sis: Because Dong-Gul is a pretty harsh guy he'll bully you for sure, try to stay away from him, he has a bored look on his face, you'll recognize him.

Let's just say I wasn't that happy with my class.

Sis had shown me what Dong-Gul looked like, so that I could look out for him. When I entered my homeroom I realized that the seats we're assigned. I found my seat but to my misfortune, Dong-Gul was right behind me! I was king of afraid to go sit down. He had his feet on my seat. I approached him.

Me; Um…That's my seat.

He removed his feet. Wow! That was surprisingly easy! I sat down. He was rocking in his chair, then, I started rocking mine. Next I knew, I was falling back, but someone caught me. I turned around to see that it was Dong-Gul.

Me: Um…Thanks!

Dong-Gul: …

He wasn't looking at me; he didn't seem to care, so I quickly looked away. He didn't seem to have anything to either so I tried to make conversation.

Do you have any friends here?

Dong-Gul: … -.-

What kind of question was that! Ok! Different question!

Me: Do you have a special type of music that you like? ^.^

Dong-Gul: No. -.-

Me: Any siblings?

Dong-Gul: No. -.-

Me: Do you have any friends?

Dong-Gul: I already said no. I don't need any.

Me: Can I be your friend?

Dong-Gul: Did you not **hear** what I just said?

Me: …um.

Dong-Gul: You're not very smart are you?

Me: Hey! That's not very nice!

Dong-Gul: Well it's the truth. So shut up.

I have a feeling this guy doesn't have many friends.

*After School*

Dong-Gul was leaving school when I stopped him.

Me: Hey, you didn't even say bye!

Dong-Gul: Why would I say bye?

Me: Well, we're friends aren't we? -^.^-

Dong-Gul: Nope.

He walked away. I really wanted to be his friend, I don't know why but I did. So I started to follow him. (Yes, it is illegal, but he won't see me.) I hid behind a tree so he wouldn't see m-

Female voice: What are you doing?

I turned around. It was sis.

Me: Oh, sis? I was… um…going to the comic store.

Sis: The comic store's the other way.

Me: Oh! Well actually I was gonna go on a walk, you know, to make new friends.

Sis: Oh, ok! Bye! -^.^-

I can't believe she actually fell for that. Anyway, I can't lose Dong-Gul. I was following him for a while, until he got to this really big building.

Me (whispering): Whoa! That's his house!

Sis: No! It's a hospital, obviously!

Me: *Gasp* Sis! When did you get there!

Sis: I've been here the whole time. You're not just gonna go on a walk to make friends!

Me: Oh. You saw through that, huh?

Sis: Of course! Anyway, why are you following Dong-Gul?

Me: I'm not following Dong-Gul…

Sis: … -.-

Me: Fine, I am, but it's only to get to know him better. He doesn't tell me anything about himself.

Sis: Okay, but if you get caught, I had nothing to do with it.

We entered the hospital. I realized Dong-Gul was here for a visit. When he went in I approached the lady at the counter.

Me: Hello~ -^.^-

Lady: Hello, can I help you?

Me: I've come here to visit… somebody; my brother came in just now to visit them.

It was weird calling him my brother.

Lady: And who, may I ask, is this somebody?

Me: Um…uh…never mind, thank you!

I rushed back to sis who was sitting down reading.

Sis (still looking in her book): Well, it seems like that didn't work.

Me: Shut up! We'll just wait for him.

Sis: Fine with me, just remember, I had nothing to do with this.

I sat down. We waited for about half an hour. When Dong-Gul came out he didn't look very surprised.

Dong-Gul: Why were you following me?

Me: Oh. You knew?

Dong-Gul: Yeah, I've been taking martial arts since I was seven, I can tell when someone's following me.

Me: I just wanted to know more about you, you wouldn't tell me anything.

Dong-Gul left the hospital and went home. We followed him. (Bad idea, I know.) When we reached his house I was so surprised. Dong-Gul was our neighbor! And he lived in an enormous house!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Me: Can we go in?

Dong-Gul: No.

He was walking towards the house, when a women came out.

Woman: Dong-Gul, are those your friends? Come, let them in, let them in!

I guessed that that was his mom. We entered the house. Dong-Gul had gone upstairs to his room.

*Switch to He-Ran P.O.V. (Point Of View)*

Dong-Gul's mom was very polite. She was wearing a hanbok(Traditional Korean dress).

Dong-Gul's Mom: I am so very happy happy that Dong-Gul has finally made friends.

Sang-Mi: Finally? He's never had friends before?

Dong-Gul's Mom: Well, I guess I will tell you. You are his friends after all. Dong-Gul used to be very popular, he made a lot of friends in 1st grade, but there was one girl who he was best friends with. Her name was Hae-Mi. They would do everything together; eventually Dong-Gul had developed a liking for this girl. But in 3rd grade Hae-Mi caught a mysterious illness and died a few day later. Dong-Gul went into a grave depression and started to think that he was at fault. It got even worse when his father died months later. Since those two incidents Dong-Gul blames himself for every bad thing that happens around him.

Sang-Mi: That's horrible!

I didn't care as much as my sister did. I never really liked Dong-Gul, but I admit that it's sad.

Dong-Gul's Mom(continuing): And now Dong-Gul's elder sister has come up with a lung disease. He goes to visit her every day. So since bad things have happened to the people he's close to he doesn't want to become friends with anyone, I guess you could say it's his way of protecting people.

Me: That's a bit of a stupid reason!

Sang-Mi: Sis!

Me: I'm sorry but it is!

Dong-Gul's Mom: What she is saying is true. I try to tell him that but he doesn't listen. Can you both go see him upstairs?

Sang-Mi: Ok!

*Switch to Dong-Gul's P.O.V.*

I was reading a book when the idiot and her sister came into my room.

Idiot: Hey Dong-Gul, we came up here to keep you company!

Me: I don't want company.

Idiot's sister: Well, your mother told us to, so meanwhile we'll be doing homework.

They were doing pretty well with their homework. I guess that idiot isn't as much of an idiot as I tho-

Idiot: Sis, I need help with a question

Idiot's sister: Which one?

Idiot: #1.

Never mind.

Idiot: The thing is they're asking me to multiply the two terms, but I don't see any.

Idiot's sister: They're right there.

Idiot: Oh! **Those** are terms!

Idiot's sister: How could you not know that! This is revision; we learned this in middle school!

Me: Hey idiot! You're not very good at math are you? That's pretty easy math.

Idiot: First of all, it's not math, its algebra and second of all, my name is not "idiot" it's Yu Sang-Mi.

Me: Ok Sang-Mi, I would like it if you finished up quickly, so you could leave my house.

Sang-Mi (still an idiot): But why? Aren't we friends?

Me: No.

Sang-Mi: Why not?

Me: Because I have no need for friends.

Sang-Mi: Yes you do! You just don't want to get hurt again.

How did she know that?

Me: How did y-

Sang-Mi: Your mom told us about Hae-Mi.

Me: …

Sang-Mi: So can you please give me a chance?

Me: …

Sang-Mi: Pretty please!

Me: *Sigh* F- fine.

I can't believe the words that just came out of my mouth! I just agreed to give this idiot a chance. I've gone mad!

Sang-Mi: Yes! So I could talk to you at school?

Me: Yeah…

Sang-Mi: And I could come over to your house?

Me: Yeah, whatever…

Sang-Mi: And-

Me: Yeah, yeah! Just shut up!

I think I just made a horrible mistake.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*Switch to Sang-Mi's P.O.V.*

The next day at school, I couldn't wait to see Dong-Gul again. I had finally made a friend! Oh here he comes!

Me: Hey, Dong-Gul!

Dong-Gul: *Sigh*

Me: Ok… Anyway, now that we're friends, this evening I would like to celebrate by doing something friends usually do together. Oh! We should go to a restaurant! Or even better, barbecue! Yeah! We should go to a barbecue place! That's a great idea! Don't you think tha-

Dong-Gul: Will you just…shut… up. I have an enormous headache and you're not making it any better.

Me: …ok… Anyway! We really should go to a barbecue place! That's ok with you, right? Yeah! Ok, then we're going! Yay! Barbecue!

*After School*

We were walking to the barbecue place. I had tripped on who something a few minutes ago and now my nose hurts from the impact.

Dong-Gul: I know you wanted us to celebrate our friendship or whatever, but did your sister have to come with us?

Me: It's because she has a weakness for food.

Sis: Shut up! I do not have a weakness for food!

Dong-Gul: Hey you!

Me: What?

Dong-Gul: No, not you, the other one next to you.

Sis: I have a name you know. .

Dong-Gul: Whatever… why are you coming with us? I don't even like you.

Sis: Well I…

Dong-Gul: You have a weakness for food.

Sis: I do NOT have a weakness for food, I just wanted to make sure you would be alright, you know some times you fall and your nose bleeds and I have to take care of that because you don't know how.

Dong-Gul: Whatever you say…fat kid.

Sis: Hey!

Me: Stop fighting you two! We came here to have fun as friends! Now try to get along!

*At the barbecue place*

They had just served us our plate of raw meat. Sis took the first piece and put it on the small grill in the middle of the table.

Dong-Gul: Fat kid gets the first piece.

Sis: Will you just be quiet!

*Switch to He-Ran's P.O.V.*

That guy really annoys me! I'll admit that it's true that I eat a lot, but I burn off the fat with all the sports I do, so it doesn't matter.

Me: I have to build up my strength for my running practise tomorrow.

Dong-Gul: Really? You don't seem like the running type.

Sang-Mi: Well, she's the best in our grade.

Dong-Gul: …

Suddenly, a girl approached our table. She didn't look like a waitress and she didn't look very happy either.

The girl: Dong-Gul, who are these two girls?

Dong-Gul put a piece of raw meat on the grill and acted as if the girl hadn't said anything.

The girl: I'm Hyuna, Dong-Gul's girlfriend.

Dong-Gul: No, she's not.

Hyuna(frustrated): Yes, I am!

Dong-Gul: She's delusional! She thinks she's my girlfriend but she's not.

Hyuna: Yes, I am! And I could even tell you the story about how it happened. It was at the end of 3rd grade, Dong-Gul was sitting on a swing I wanted to swing with him so I asked "Can I swing with you?" and he said "Yeah, sure! You're very pretty, can I marry you?" and I said "We should start by being girlfriend and boy-

Sang-Mi: Dong-Gul would never say something like that!

Dong-Gul: Proof that it's not true. This is how it **really** happened. She approached me, while I was swinging and she said "Hey! We're friends now!" and sat in the swing next to mine. The next day, I was sitting in the sandbox and she came up to me and said "Now we're dating! We're going to get married in the future!" I didn't say anything because I thought she would grow out of it. But, in Middle School we were still dating. I started to live with it, I didn't care. After awhile, she started getting annoying so I broke up with her. But she still thinks we're together.

Hyuna: We **are** together!

Dong-Gul: *Sigh* I'm leaving.

Sang-Mi: I'm coming too.

Me: I might as well come too.

(End of chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sang-Mi: That was strange!

Dong-Gul: Yep. Hopefully I won't ever see her again.

Sang-Mi: Dong-Gul, why don't you like that girl?

Dong-Gul: Well, for instance, she's annoying, you are too, but I'm able to deal with you, her, not so much.

Sang-Mi: Oh!

The next thing I knew, Hyuna was pulling a sword from the ground right beside me, where Sang-Mi used to be, and Sang-Mi huddled up next to Dong-Gul.

Hyuna: Arg! I missed!

In short, Hyuna had just tried to stab Sang-Mi in the head with a sword, but Dong-Gul had saved her by pulling her out of the way! Oh my god! My sister could have just died in front of my eyes!

Sang-Mi: Whoa! That's a huge hole! You really strong, Hyuna!

Me: You almost got killed and you're worried about the hole!

Sang-Mi: Well, yeah! It's a pretty big hole!

Me:*Sigh*

Sang-Mi: Anyway, why were you trying to kill me?

She's being pretty casual about this.

Hyuna: I was trying to kill you because you're trying to steal Dong-Gul from me!

Dong-Gul: *Sigh* I'm not an object…

Hyuna: I don't care if Dong-Gul won't admit it, we** are** dating! And I'll do whatever I can to get rid of you two!

Me: Wait! Two! Why me? I don't even like the guy!

Dong-Gul: I hate you too. (Points at Hyuna) And I hate you even more!

Me: Anyway, you have no reason to kill me, I'm not saying you should kill my sister either, though.

Hyuna: Doesn't matter, I'll get you… uh…. Whatever your name is! -.- Bye Dong-Gul! ^.^

Sang-Mi: My name is Sang-Mi! ^.^

Me: Why are you so happy? She tried to kill you.

Sang-Mi: I'm not actually happy but I think it's better face all your problems with a smile!

*The Next Morning*

*Switch to Hyuna's P.O.V.*

I woke up extra early to see Dong-Gul. I waited at his front door. It took awhile but he finally came out. He locked the door and passed right by me.

Me: Hi Dong-Gul! ^.^

He didn't say anything.

Me: Dong-Gul!

He went to the left neighbour's house and rang the doorbell. The girl from yesterday came out. Now's my chance! I took out my sword and pounced on her. Oh! I hit something! Was it her? I looked down, I had hit the cement.

Me: Damn it! I missed!

The girl had tripped and fell right before I hit her.

Dong-Gul: You should be thankful; your clumsiness saved your life.

Me: Thank you clumsiness! Good morning you two! ^.^

Dong-Gul: Anyway, let's go!

Sang-Mi: Sure!

Me: Wait! Dong-Gul! I'll go with you!

Dong-Gul: Please stay as **far away **from me as possible, either way you don't even go to my school.

Me: Yes, I do! I signed up yesterday when you left!

*Yesterday in the principal's office*

Me: Let me be in the same class as Dong-Gul!

Principal: Huh? Dong-Gul who?

Me: Dong-Gul Jyeon!

Principal: But you have to fill in plenty of papers before you could go to this school and you have to get a uniform. It's not as easy as you think.

Me: I don't care! I wanna be in Dong-Gul's class and have a uniform by tomorrow! Got it?

Principal: O-ok…

*End*

Me: And that's how I did it! Your principal is such a pushover, it was easy!

Dong-Gul(While walking away):*Sigh* Why me, why me…

Me: Wait up!

Sang-Mi: I'm coming too!

(End of chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*In the girl's locker room*

*Switch to Sang-Mi's P.O.V*

Sis: Yes! We have gym first period! I'm so excited! Hey! Sang-Mi, are you done?

Me: Yeah! I'm done! Let's go!

Sis and I left the girl's locker room and went outside in school yard to meet the rest of the class; our gym period was going to be outside.

I spotted Dong-Gul and walked over to him.

Dong-Gul: Why the hell are you wearing you're jacket! It's hot outside!

Me: I like wearing it! I don't feel hot at all! Come to think of it I usually always wear a sweater during the summer.

Dong-Gul: Yeah…whatever…

Me: Dong-Gul, I want to ask you something, when I went to your house, I remember seeing a little boy watching me, and it kinda freaked me out, was that your brother?

Dong-Gul: No, I don't have a brother.

Me: Well then who was-

Dong-Gul: * Glare*

Me: Never mind.

Maybe I was just seeing things…

Teacher: Ok, today, since I'm too lazy to teach you guys, I'm giving you a free period.

Random Student: But we had a free period last class and the class before that, and the class before that and the class bef-

Teacher: Ok! Have fun!

Hyuna: Hey you! (Points at me)

Me: Me?

Hyuna: I want to race you!

Me: Why? I'll lose for sure!

Sis: It's true, she will.

Me (Sarcastically): Thanks sis!

Sis: You're welcome! ^.^

Hyuna: It doesn't matter, I'll race you anyway and then I'll race your sister!

She dragged me to the track.

Hyuna: Ok, we'll go once around the track, and then the first one to pass the finish lin wins.

*Switch to He-Ran's P.O.V.*

I knew my sister was going to lose not because she was slow but because she was…

Hyuna: On your marks… get set… go!

Sang-Mi: *Trips and falls down* Ouah!

…really clumsy.

Hyuna: Almost done… almost there… finished! Did I win?

Me: You won alright, Sang-Mi tripped 2 seconds into the race!

Hyuna: Wow that's kinda sad… but anyway, I beat her so all that's left is to beat her siste and I'll be able to get Dong-Gul back!

Me: That's weird usually Dong-Gul would have sighed at a comment like that!

I turned around and found Dong-Gul sleeping at a picnic table.

Me: H-He's sleeping…

Sang-Mi: Ow…

Hyuna: Hey Sang-Mi's sister, hurry up or I'll start without you!

Me: My name is He-Ran!

*Switch to Sang-Mi's P.O.V.*

I knew Sis was gonna win, she's really fast. I may not know how fast Hyuna is but I'm still pretty confident!

Hyuna: On your marks… get set… go!

They're pretty much neck n' neck right now. Oh wait! Sis is going a little faster, now there's big distance between them. She's almost there… she won!

Sis: That was a good run!

Me: Good job, sis!

Sis: Thanks!

Hyuna(While trying to catch he breathe): heh… I…heh…hate…you…heh… hold on…heh. Ok. I hate you.

Sis: You said that already.

Hyuna: I know! That's how much I hate you! (Points at me) And I hate you too! I-I'm going home!

Dong-Gul (Waking up): Wait, wait, wait. Home where? Aren't your parents in the United States?

Hyuna: Yeah, they are. That's why I'm staying at your house.

Dong-Gul: No you're not.

Hyuna: Yes I am.

Dong-Gul: No you're not; I guarantee that if I see you in my house when I get home, I **will** kill you.

Hyuna: Yeah right…Bye! ^.^

Dong-Gul: She's gonna die.

Sis: Hey, Dong-Gul! Can I race you?

Dong-Gul: No. I'd rather go back to sleep.

Sis: Pretty please!

Dong-Gul: Can I sleep afterwards?

Sis: Yup!

Dong-Gul: Fine!

I wasn't really sure who was gonna win, I know sis is fast but I've never really seen Dong-Gul run before. My bet is still on sis though!

Sis: On your marks…get set…go!

Woah! Dong-Gul is already 3 meters ahead of sis! He's speeding up! And he's finished! I went to meet him.

Me: Wow! I didn't know you were able to run that fast!

Dong-Gul: Yeah, yeah. Now let me sleep.

Me: Sure!-^.^-

Sis: Whoa… huh… he runs… so fast…and he's not…heh… even tired.

Hyuna: He's been that fast since he started grade school!

Sis: Whoa! Stalker! When did you get there!

Hyuna: Just now! I like to watch Dong-Gul sleep.

Me & Sis: Right…

(End of Chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After gym we had math. Sis is so good at math, probably because she pays so much attention in class. I wonder what class she has right now. (*He-Ran and Sang-Mi are in different class but their gym class is shared*) I'm trying to pay attention so that I get better grades this year. Dong-Gul's behind me sleeping, Hyuna's just staring at Dong-Gul. He's nice and all, but I don't understand how you could fall in love with him so quickly, I don't understand how you could fall in love with **anyone **so quickly. I wanted to find out so I ask Hyuna.

Me: Um… Hyuna, why exactly do you like Dong-Gul so much? Not that there's anything wrong with him.

Hyuna: Well, it's because of his beautiful black eyes and hair…

Dong -Gul: My hair and eyes are dark brown.

Hyuna: I we have so many things in common like our love for the martial arts…

Dong-Gul: I don't love the martial arts; my mom signed me up so that I would be able to defend myself.

Hyuna: And we both have the same favourite color, green.

Dong-Gul: My favourite color is dark blue.

Hyuna: You see all the similarities!

Me: Um…not rea-

Hyuna: Anyway, the point is that I love Dong-Gul and he loves me too. Right Dong-Gul? ^-^

Dong-Gul: Nope.

Hyuna: You see there's love between us!

Me: Um… ok.

*After School*

Me: Hey, Dong-Gul! Where are you going?

Dong-Gul: To the hospital my mom told me I should go see my sister.

Me: Oh! Well I'm coming with you! I've never seen your sister before!

Dong-Gul: …

Soon after we arrived at the hospital, we were in his sister's hospital room. Dong-Gul's mom was there.

Dong-Gul: What's happening? Mom, why are you here?

Even though his expression wasn't any different from usual, I knew he was worried.

Dong-Gul's mom: Oh Dong-Gul! I was so worried I forgot to call you! She's having trouble breathing, her lungs are horribly inflated!

Doctor: If we don't help her now, her lungs could inflate so much that she wouldn' be able to breath and then… well you know.

Me: Oh no!

Dong-Gul's sister: Is… Dong…Gul… here?

Dong-Gul's mom: Yes, he is.

Dong-Gul's sister: C-come… here.

Dong-Gul approached his sister.

Dong-Gul: What is it, Kum-Ja?

Kum-Ja: I know there's…a slim…chance that… I'll… survive… so if I don't… please don't… go into a… deep depression.

Dong-Gul: …

Doctor: Excuse me young man, we need to help her before-

**

Dong-Gul's sister slowely closed her eyes.

Me: Oh no!

Dong-Gul's mom (crying): Oh my god!

Dong-Gul had already left. I decided to go look for him. He needed some cheering up. As I was leaving the hospital room, I saw a boy, he looked about 12 years old and he had the same king of expression as Dong-Gul.

It was the boy I had seen at Dong-Gul's house.

Me: Hello! Who are you? ^.^

Boy: I find it quite offensive that you're making that face juste because I'm younger than you.

Me: Well… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offe-

Boy: If you're looking for my brother, he probably went home.

Me: Your brother? You mean Dong-Gul? You're Dong-Gul's brother?

Boy: Yep!

Me: But he said have didn't have a brother?

Dong-Gul's brother: That's normal. He doesn't really like me, frankly, he doesn't like any of his brothers.

Me: Brothers! He has more of them?

Dong-Gul's brother: Well, one more actually. Anyway you're Dong-Gul's friend… right/

Me: Uh…yeah.

Dong-Gul's brother: Well… Don't hurt my brother!

He then ran away.

Me: Okay…

(End of chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**In the following chapter, I will be using two different languages: Korean & English. Since I don't speak Korean, to differentiate the two, I'll put a (K) to show that a statement is in Korean a (E) to show that the statement is in English. Just to inform you guys, the story is happening in Seoul, South Korea. So technically they've been speaking Korean this whole time. Thanks!**

Dong-Gul didn't come to school the next day. So I walked to school with sis. When we arrived , there was a crowd of people in front of the school.

Me: What's going on?(K) 

Random female student: There's a foreigner here! He speaks (K)

I went through the crowd so that I could have a look.

Foreigner: Hi! I'm a new exchange student here! I came here with my cousin and his cousin, who is technically my cousin too! Any way I guess you guys wanna know why I decided to transfer , well it's partially 'cause my cousin was coming here, but it's also because back in America I saw, on YouTube, this Korean show and I found it really random and really hilarious! And now here I am! (E)

Me (whispering to sis): He said "Hi" and then he said something about his cousins and then he said something about a funny TV show. (K)

Hyuna: You idiots! Don't you listen in English class! (K)

Me: Not really… (K)

Sis: I do! But he was speaking too fast! Wait! You don't listen in English class! (K)

Hyuna: I don't need to, my parents and I always vacation in America so I speak English fluently. Anyway, he said he's an exchange student and that he came here with his cousins. Also that part of the reason he came here was because he saw a Korean TV show. (K)

Me: Oh! Now it makes sense! (K)

Foreigner: You might be wondering how I expect to follow in class if I don't speak Korean, well my cousin Dan-Dan is teaching me Korean. (E)^.^

Hyuna: Dan-Dan? (K)

Random female student: OMG! Look at the other guy over there!

I turned around to see the guy they were talking about. He looked Korean but his hair unusually pale, almost blonde, maybe he dyed it.

The other guy: Hey! Stop fooling around and go inside! There's no use talking to them! (E)

Girl (practically whispering): There's no need to yell Dan. (K)

Huh? Who was that? She spoke Korean!

Me: Who said that? (K)

Sis: There's a girl behind him. (Points) See? (K)

Me: Oh! I see her! (K)

Jesse: Dan- Dan! ^.^ (E)

Dan- Dan? Is that his name?

Dan-Dan: *Glares* Don't call me that! (E)

*!

The first foreigner we saw this morning ended up I my class. When I entered the classroom, Dong-Gul was sitting at his desk.

Me: Oh! Dong-Gul, when did you come in? (K)

Dong-Gul: Not too long ago, I passed by the large crowd and nobody noticed me. (K)

Me: So, feelin' better about yesterday? ^.^ (K)

Dong-Gul: … *Turns away*

Stupid! Why did I mention that?

Dong-Gul stayed by himself for the rest of the day.

*After School*

Sis, Dong-Gul, Dan, the girl that was with Dan, the foreigner and I all went to Dong-Gul's house. (Don't ask why) While we were walking, I approached the girl we met this morning.

Me: Hey! I never found out your name? (K)

Girl (in a low voice): Oh, it's… Hae. (K)

Me: Oh, that's a nice name! There's something else I wanted to ask you! Why is your uniform jacket so loose and your skirt so long? (K)

Hae: Oh, well… my mom-… I mean, I like them like this. (K)

Me: Oh, well … ok! Are you a foreigner? (K)

Hae: No, I barely speak English. My cousins and I had only spent a few weeks in America. (K)

Me: Well, I guess it makes sense, your name is Korean. But wait, isn't Jesse your cousin?(K)

Hae: Yes he is, but the thing is his parents are American and his mother's sister is Dan's mother. Dan's dad is Korean and is my mother's sister. (K)

Me: Oh, so if I understand this correctly Jesse is American, Dan is half American, half Korean and you're Korean.

Hae: Yes … (K)

When we arrived to Dong-Gul's house I explained everything I had just learned to sis, Hyuna and Dong-Gul. We were all doing our homework except for Jesse and Dan.

Me: Um… Why did you guys exchange schools right before the summer break? (K)

Dan: 'Cause we had to leave America. (K)

Me: Why?

Dan: *Glares Angrily*

Dong-Gul's brother: Hey! Whatcha guys doin'? (K)

Dong-Gul: *Glares at him*

Dong-Gul's mom: Ok, Jeo Ho, I think you should let them do their homework! (Pushes him away) (K)

Jeo Ho: But I just wanted to make sure Dong-Gul's was ok! (K)

Dong-Gul's mom: It doesn't matter, leave them alone! (K)

That was odd, Jeo Ho… so that's his name.

Hyuna approached me.

Hyuna (Whispering): I'm tired of seeing Dong-Gul all depressed. So I'll give him this! (K)

Me (Whispering): What is it? (K)

Hyuna (Whispering): It's a sort of candy, it contains caffeine and Dong-Gul has a low tolerance for caffeine. (K)

She went to see Dong-Gul.

Hyuna: Here, your mom wanted you to eat this. She said it would cheer you up! ^.^

Dong-Gul ate the candy. I approached Hyuna

Me: What exactly happens when he eats or drinks caffeine? (K)

Hyuna: Oh, you'll see! ^.^

(End Of Chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**From now on instead of writing "(K)" or "(E)" to indicate the language, I'm just gonna write "(E)" whenever it's in English and I won't write anything if it's in Korean. Ok then, enjoy!**

Me: So what happens when he has caffeine?

Hyuna: Oh, you'll see…

Me: Um… Dong-Gul, are you okay?

Dong-Gul turned his head slowly and smiled**.**

Me: H-he looks drunk…

Hyuna: He's not, don't worry.

Dong-Gul: Sang…Mi~ ^.^

Me: Yes, Dong-Gul.

Dong-Gul: Your face is very…

He closed his eyes and slowly brought your face closer to mine. (What is he doing? He's definitely drunk!) I pushed him away; it didn't seem to bother him. He then got up and started walking crookedly.

Me (to Hyuna): What exactly is happening to him?

Hyuna: In a way, his true self is being revealed.

Me: Oh…

Dong-Gul went in to the kitchen and came out with a bowl of rice. He brought it to me.

Dong-Gul: For you…

Me: Oh, thank y-

He smashed it in my face.

Me(Continuing): You, Dong-Gul.

He then took out chopsticks and started eating the rice of my face.

Me: Um… Dong-Gul?

He stopped, didn't say anything for a while. Then he looked at the chopsticks in his hand and then looked at my face.

Dong-Gul: What am I doing?

Me: I don't know! That's a good question!

Hyuna: I gave you a caffeine candy.

Dong-Gul: *Glares at Hyuna*

Hyuna: What? You look all depressed and I was tired of seeing you that way. And also look at the bright side Sang-Mi knows one more thing about you.

Dong-Gul(Sarcastically): Yay. -_-

Me: D-Dong-Gul, do you like me?

Dong-Gul: If I tolerate you every day, I probably don't hate you.

Me: No, I mean… **like** me.

Dong-Gul: You mean love you.

Me(Blushing): Y-yeah…

Dong-Gul(with a hint of disgust in his voice): No. Why would you think that?

Me: Well… when you were dr- I mean out of it, you…

Dong-Gul : I…

Me: Oh! Nothing! Just something Hyuna said. Heh heh heh…

What's with me? I'm acting all weird.

Dong-Gul: Hey.

Me: Yeah!

Dong-Gul: You know you have rice on your face. What were you doing?

He doesn't remember! That means that when he was about to…

Me: Well, you know… I should get going! Bye!

Dong-Gul: Ok…bye.

I rushed home. I didn't even check to see if sis followed me. My heart is beating so fast! What's wrong with me? I should rest. When I got home I went straight to bed even though it was only 6:30.

*Switch to Dan's P.O.V.*

I left that guy Ding-Gul or whatever's house as soon as he started acting like an idiot. Jacob, Hae and I all went to Hae's house where we all live. As soon as we came in her mother was there.

Hae's Mom: Took ya guys long enough!

I hate this woman. I don't even think of her as my aunt at all.

Hae: We were…at a friend's house.

Hae's Mom: Friends House! You three aren't allowed to socialize!

Me: Oh really!

Hae's Mom: Yes! And don't give me that look you know that I can get rid of you and Jacob at any time. I don't have to keep you two here.

Me: Whatever.

Hae's Mom: Now go up stairs and BE QUIET!

I guess you now understand why I hate her.

*End of chapter 8*


End file.
